This project will develop a computer-based quantification system for the USDA Food Guide Pyramid for use in primary prevention and nutrition education programs. A graphic user interface will be used to enter daily food choices, a food file database will be organized by the six categories of the food guide, and a graphic-based printout system will communicate food guide messages. A score to quantify an individual's daily food choices based upon adherence to category serving recommendations will be formulated. The developed software will also provide a dependent measure to determine the effectiveness of food guide concepts. A specialized database will be developed, from an existing database, which consists of single food items, mixed dishes, and combination foods in standard serving sizes. Three groups, including experts, users, and professionals, will be used to formatively evaluate the software. The software will be developed on the Macintosh and a final beta version of the software and the user's manual will be delivered at the conclusion of the project. During phase Il, the developed Computerized USDA Food Guide Pyramid will be evaluated as part of a primary prevention or nutrition education program.